As The Cobra Rises
by XDAlexandra
Summary: Krake begins his terror on the world, but not without a few struggles. The Joe's began to finally figure out what Cobra is, and things begin to get hot between Destro and the Baroness. This is how Cobra Command begins! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The council has decided, Krake is the new COBRA COMMANDER! But was it really the best idea?**

**With the new series coming out (Cobra Command) I have written my own version of what is yet to come with Krake as Commander! R&R**

* * *

><p>Krake sat upon his new throne, with a Cobra carved higher above his head in wood. The arm rests were covered with red smooth velvet, were his hands rested. A red cape pinned to his shoulder with an emerald medallion. Covered by a metal suit under the cape, he was fully protected from any unwanted intruders. Since his uniform was bullet proof, the enemy did not stand a chance if they wished to take him down. He leaned back in his throne, breathing in deeply. It felt good to be the new Cobra Commander.<p>

After successfully winning the competition, all he wanted to do was rest. But he would not let it show. Much work needed to be done, including the new plans on how to take down GI JOE.

Patting his hand on the thrones side, Krake tapped his foot. The council was currently busy with other matters, Serpentor had mysteriously disappeared followed by Zartan. The Baroness was still healing from her injuries, with a broken arm and aching head from where Krake had hit her with the butt end of his gun. And Major Bludd, well he wasn't even looking at him. Krake didn't blame him though, he had stolen his place in the competition. He laughed at the thought, Bludd being the new Commander. The fool didn't know anything about being a leader, which made it easy for Krake to steal the spot.

The rooms walls were lined with windows on one side, which saw right into the training area, and where most of the tanks, and Krake's newest weapons were being held.

Everything looked right. As he leaned forward, the new Commander decided to begin assembling Cobra. He could sense a GI JOE attack at any minute, if they could find him. He wanted to be the first to attack. His weapons and tanks were almost invincible, there was no way GI JOE could stop them. But no, he wasn't going to use them on GI JOE, he was going to use them on the world.

Krake began thinking about this, he was about to bring Cobra up from the shadows. It would no longer be some terrorist group that no one knew about, no it would be feared. With him as leader. Cobra would follow him, no doubt, because the punishment he had come up with for betrayal was severe.

Adjusting the mask presented on his head, Krake stood up as his cape flapped behind him. He looked truly evil, as the emerald medallion glistened. 'Cobra will rise,' he thought. 'We will have power, and we will be feared!'

Krake finished his thought, then headed through the open doors of the Cobra throne room, his throne room. He liked the thought of that, he had his own throne room. As he paced the length of the hallway, with a Cobra printed along its floor, he glanced down at the elevator in front of him, and watch it ding, as the doors began to slide open. He began to wonder, only his throne room was on this floor and nothing else. He took in the thought of it being an assassin, as he reached for the gun in the holster attached to his leg. Pointing it at the opening doors, he placed his hand on the trigger. He quickly stopped, as a woman with a cast and long black hair exited. He expression was dull, with hints of anger upon seeing Krake. Tilting the gun to the side, Krake smiled under his mask. "Baroness,"

The Baroness glared, as she brushed past him. "Kra...Cobra Commander,"

Krake turned around, and stared at her confused. "You have no right to enter my throne room, especially when I am not present,"

The Baroness stopped, then looked at Krake from over her shoulder. "Who said I was going to the throne room? The is a room down the hallway, but obviously you wouldn't know. Since I am second in command there is a room for me personally,"

Krake smirked. "Who said you were second in command anymore?"

The Baroness stopped. "Excuse me?"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Krake really suggesting she was no longer second in command. She began to glare, as she swallowed deeply.

"You heard me, Baroness. I will pick the new second in command. Try to impress me, you may get to keep your position."

The Baroness had no reply to that, as she faced forward again, turning her back to Krake. She used to be second in command, whom everyone was scared of, they bowed to her. But now, she had to work her way up from Viper. This was an insult, she had worked so hard to become what she was, and now she was nothing.

Turning back, she stormed past Krake and back into the elevator, as she bumped her broken arm into the side, letting out a hiss of pain. Biting her lip, she readjusted her cast as Krake stepped into the elevator.

It was a long ride down, as a force of hate built a wall between the two. The Baroness didn't even bother to look at him, as Krake continued to smirk under his mask.

"I hope you know of my attack plans, Baroness. I will want you by my side,"

"That's the second in commands job," The Baroness snarled, a bit confused.

"Exactly," Krake smirked, as he looked upwards at the flashing lights showing which floors they were passing.

The Baroness froze and looked at Krake confused. Arching an eyebrow, she shook her head. "Your messed up."

Krake frowned. "I'd watch your tongue Baroness, I could have you killed,"

For the rest of the ride down, the two remained quiet as the doors opened on first floor. Pushing past the Baroness Krake stepped out, as the scrambling Cobra operatives froze, bowing to their leader. The Baroness followed behind him, making a quick turn before Krake had time to talk to her and down a dark hallway.

Krake walked into the morning sun, as it shined off his uniform. The breeze felt good, the base was boiling. Making his way over to a line of tanks, the Cobra Commander smirked.

"Have them ready by tomorrow,"

Almost instantly, a swarm of voices replied "YES COMMANDER!"

Krake continued his walk down the dust covered ground surrounded by barb wired fence and tall stone walls, shielding it from intruders.

Krake looked around at the piles of weapons, Cobra Vipers lined here and there. But his eyes glued onto something in the very back. A tank, designed for him. It was somewhat like the hiss tank and looked a lot like it but it included many more features. It was navy blue, with a Cobra symbol in the side. It was bigger and better then any Hiss with two gun turrets attached to the top.

Krake walked up to it, opening the door. As he crawled inside, he gaped in amazement at the way the tank had been developed. It was exactly how he wanted it, right down to the infrared sensor located right by the controls.

Getting out of the tank, he climbed to the top of it and stood up. Overlooking all the Cobra operatives surrounding him, Krake smiled. 'I am Cobra Commander,'


	2. Chapter 2

A room full of Cobra operatives is sometimes a good thing and sometimes a bad thing. In this case its bad. Mumbling and agony filled the Cobra meeting room, as a stage where Krake was supposed to be present was empty. As more confusion rose around, Bludd had had enough. Marching his way up on stage, without a clue of what he was doing, he grabbed the microphone and yelled. "Listen up! All of you!"

The room fell silent, as all eyes fell on Bludd. He looked around, a bit nervous. He was never good for his public speaking. So, he decided to spit out exactly what was on his mind.

"Isn't it obvious? The "Commander" didn't bother to show up because he is not a good leader! The council was a fool to pick him as the new Cobra Commander! He doesn't care about us at all, but then again neither did the old Commander, but that's not the point. What I'm saying is, Krake is a fraud!"

Bludd was proud of himself, but instantly the crowd had froze and a deadly silence fell on the room. Smugness quickly left Major Bludd, as he gulped. "Dear Cobra Commander..."

Before he had time to say anything else, Krakes' hand shot out and dangled Bludd over the edge of the stage from his neck. Gasping, Bludd tried to loosen Krake's hands around his throat, but to no advantage. Major Bludd began struggling becoming red as Krake tightened his grip. Cobra gaped, as Bludd's motionless body was dropped off stage and hit the ground with a thump.

By then no one knew what to do.

Krake dusted his hands, then walked over to the podium not far from where he stood. "Get this trash out of here,"

For a second, nobody moved. Three Cobra operatives who were obviously weak scrambled and lifted Bludd up, carrying him quietly out of the room. Everyone turned to watch them leave, tell Krake's booming voice took back their attention.

"Lets begin...as you all know GI JOE has no idea about us yet, they only know the slightest information. Which gives us a perfect advantage. A surely hope you all read the meetings description, because I will be able to tell if you have not and the punishment will be deadly. Now back to the plan. We will attack the world! Show them what Cobra really is. They will surrender to us, bow down to us! All of them! And GI JOE, nor any other army will be able to stop us. COBRA!"

"COBRA!" The room replied, somewhat uneasy. Although it was a nice change, it had been awhile since there was any action around Cobra. But GI JOE did seem like a bump in the road. However according to their Commander, it was no threat. And most of Cobra mindlessly followed that.

The Baroness found it disgusting how everyone seemed to bow down to Krake's feet. She would not humiliate herself, she didn't need any more embarrassment. Losing the competition was enough for her. 'I could have made a far better Commander' She viewed it as sexist, that she didn't become Commander because she was a woman. And she didn't blame herself for not becoming that. It was Zartan and Krake's fault she wasn't it control she viewed. 'The two must be working together,'

Destro looked up at the Commander with sorrow. He had tried so hard to free himself, but it had not worked. On the other hand he had made a perfectly good transmitter, but that was nothing if he was still trapped in this metal shell. It had been almost three months now since he was brought into the organization. Three months of being trapped.

Krake looked out at Cobra, and at the uneasy faces. "If you do not wish to follow with my plan, speak now," His hand wrapped around his gun, as he withdrew it from its holster.

A Cobra operative, somewhat near the front trembled and weakly lifted his hand. Krake raised his gun and fire, as the man collapsed. "Anyone else?"

Again it was silent, as people began to stare at the body limp on the floor. No one dared panic, because Krake still held onto his gun. And no one else dared raise their hand.

"Good," Krake placed his gun back in his holster and began to walk off stage, pushing past the Cobra operatives who didn't bother to look him in the eye, but he read their expressions...fear.

"Everyone one will be ready by 0600 tomorrow...COBRA!"

Again they responded with "COBRA!" when finally everyone was sure Krake was gone. A few looked out the doors, then quickly locked them. No one knew if they could take another minute of their new Cobra Commander.

Another set of doors on the other side of the room opened, as people began filing out as quickly as they could hoping the Commander didn't make another appearance.

Only two people remained in the room.

It was empty as the lights shut off, leaving only dim lamps on that barely lit the room. Destro still moaned in agony, staring at his reflection in his metal hand.

The only sound was those of two people breathing, as silent footsteps began moving towards Destro who didn't bother to look up. He already knew who it was.

"Look what ye have done to me," Destro groaned, breathing heavily.

The Baroness glared from behind her glasses. "Actually, you did it to yourself. You are the one who suggested a presentation, I was merely the prisoner watching,"

Destro finally looked up at her.

"Why didn't you repair the MASS device? You said you knew how to, you could have freed yourself," The Baroness continued, slightly intimidated at the fact she could see her own reflection in Destro's chest.

"Because. I had thought I had found an easier way," Destro raised his hand and looked at himself. "But ye can obviously see it did not work,"

The Baroness arched an eyebrow curiously. "What did you try?"

Destro didn't know how to explain it, and if he did it would take awhile. "Well?"

"I cannot explain it," Destro began. "But follow me,"

* * *

><p>Flint stared at the map in front of them and the beeping red dot that traveled around it.<p>

"What exactly are we dealing with?" Hard Drive asked, spreading several papers along the meeting tables top. None of them quite understood what or who Cobra was yet, the Baroness had given them little information, only hints. Which wasn't a good thing.

"I have no clue, Hard Drive," Flint replied, leaning on the board.

"These guys are planning something, something big. I know it," Beach Head tapped his fingers on the table, searching through files.

"Well, until we find out who these guys are, I want all other operations put on halt," Flint ordered, pacing the length of the room. "We are no were near equipped if these guys decide to attack."

"Then lets get equipped," Hard Drive stood up, and loaded the pistol on the table.

Next Chapter...COBRA attacks!


	3. Chapter 3

There was something weird about the room Destro had lead her in, and it made her uncomfortable in several different ways. Everything was in its place but it just didn't seem normal. Still she continued to follow him, even if she thought it was a trap. Revenge perhaps? But no matter, she could easily gain the upper hand over Destro, or so she thought.

"There is nothing down here, where could you possibly be taking me?" The Baroness asked insecurely checking the space around her in sight of something that could provide as a clue.

"There was nothing back here, but well Cobra's high command was in their wee contest, I saw it as the perfect time to convert this space into my own private lab," Destro replied.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, as the Baroness again adjusted her cast and regretted the choice of wearing high heels. The constant clicking was the only sound heard on the rest of their walk.

A stripe of light seemed to reflect and stretch past the corner catching Anastasia's eye. Two wooden sized doors that were rotted and torn throughout. She began getting uncomfortable again with the thought of a trap.

"Of course I had to keep the lab a secret," Destro reached out for the doors rusted handle, "So I left the outside as it was, so no suspicions were raised. But, my dear I believe you will be pleasantly surprised at the inside,"

The Baroness raised an eyebrow, watching as Destro pulled the wooden door back and open. Reluctantly she took a step forward, and glanced past the door and into the room. She gaped.

The walls were lined with a strange blue tube, the floors a reflecting metal set of panels. Two large teleportation looking tubes were presented at the far wall, with a control panel in front of them.

"Is that a teleportation device?" The Baroness asked, squinting and trying her best to observe the machine without her glasses.

Destro grinned, shaking his head. "It is, my dear. But I would not call it a teleportation device, more of a machine designed to remove this cursed mask, by directing me from on machine to the other, but well I travel there, many things happen to try to remove the mask. They are quite painful, but worth it at the thought that it might work. It is a shame that it hasn't yet, suffering through those painful procedures isn't always the best result,"

"What are you getting at?" The Baroness asked walking deeper into the room.

"Without the proper resources, it is difficult to provide a perfect procedure. And to get those resources, we need money. Without it, I am trapped in this shell forever,"

"So, you want to borrow money from the "Commander"? Good luck, besides Destro I thought you had wealth of your own?"

Destro sighed. "I did, but after you kidnapped me shall we say, I lost it all,"

The Baroness froze and looked up at him, a tad bit frightened. Destro looked confused. "What is it my dear."

The Baroness motioned her eyes towards the door, and gulped trying her best not to look over at the recent intruder. Destro did however, and his reaction was quite similar to hers.

"Sneaking off are we? Well, this couple obviously knows the procedure to that," Krake bitterly asked, surrounded by Vipers that had their guns trained on them.

Baroness was about to argue, tell she noticed the red dot presented on her chest, and looked up to see a Viper's gun aimed straight at her.

"I was merely showing the Baroness my lab," Destro swallowed.

"I know what you were doing, don't you think when I see two Cobra operatives sneaking off into the most unvisited parts of the base, my first resource is to send spies? I am aware of all your activity Destro, that is why your machine never worked. That mask represents you, your Cobra's slave,"

Destro began to get angry, and clenched his fists. Krake smiled at this.

"A little sabotage seemed necessary,"

Destro would have attacked him, but he knew it was a stupid suggestion. The pounding of feet over top of them however stole their attention. Gunfire, and in one case an explosion probably set off to gain access into the base.

"We are under attack! You fools! I would have been able to stop this! This is not part of the plan!"

Krake stormed past them, grabbing a gun off the table. "He is more annoying then the Commander ever was," Destro whispered down to the Baroness.

A Viper ran in through the open doors. "Cobra Commander! There on their way down, I suggest you…" The Viper fell forward and hit the ground, bullet in his back. Everyone turned, looking for a place to take cover, tell three heavily armed men entered, firing towards them.

A bullet hit the Baroness in the arm as she collapsed to the ground heavily letting out a scream. Breaking through her cast, the bullet launched itself into her arm, staining the bandage red.

"Baroness!" Destro turned around and ran towards her, ducking as bullets flew over his head. Flint walked forward, and knelt beside the Baroness. "Well Baroness long time know see," The Baroness moaned in pain, as Flint held her down and continued to fire forwards.

Lying on her side, her black hair spilled along the metal floor as she bit her lip, trying her best to ignore the pain of Flint leaned onto her broken and shot arm. Trying to arch her head upwards to look at him, Flint glared. "Don't struggle, it'll hurt more,"

The last thing Flint remember was a metal panel colliding with the side of his head.

Krake began to return fire as he looked over. "Destro! What the hell are you doing!"

Picking the Baroness up into his arms, Destro smirked. "Helping out,"

Flint lay unconscious on the floor, as bullets continued to spray through the air and pelt the ground around him. As the two remaining Joes began to get the drop on them, a heavy gunfire behind them forced them to turn around.

Vipers began running down the halls and toward them as the two Joes looked at each other. "How many do you think there is?"

"More then we can take,"

Grabbing Flint, the two Joes began to descend down the opposite hallway. "Stop them!" Krake screamed, firing what little ammo he had left.

But by the time the Vipers reached them, it was to late. The Joes had already took their leave.

As Destro walked forwards, he stood the Baroness up as she held her arm and winced. "Come, we should get you to the emergency,"

"You idiots!" Krake cried, backhanding a Viper to the ground. "They got away! And now they know where the base is!"

Krake raised his gun, and fired at a Viper that collapsed to the ground. "No go prepare the tanks! We attack tonight!"

* * *

><p>The Joes lined up around a gigantic circle table, watching as Flint, with a bandage around his head, presented a map.<p>

"We now know where their base is," Flint began. "Tomorrow, I order a full blown attack, we will show these guys who we are,"

"We'll knock some sense into em!" Shipwreck shouted, as Polly squawked on his shoulder.

"Yo Joe!"


End file.
